Call My Name
by RetardedMe
Summary: In a situation that was scarred so deeply that it was unrecognizable, Naruto experienced the bitter side of love. YAOI,CHOICE FANFIC You’ll get to choose Naruto’s dilemma and decisions to find true love or spiral into depression.


**TITLE**: Call My Name

**SUMMERY**: In a situation that was scarred so deeply that it was unrecognizable, Naruto experienced the bitter side of love. YAOI;CHOICE FANFIC; You'll get to choose Naruto's dilemma and decisions to find true love or spiral into depression.

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative (:

**WARNINGS**: YAOI; CUSSING; SAKURA-BASHING; HEAVY ANGST; If you don't like all these, you can just press that little red 'X' at the top of this page there.

**PAIRINGS**: Currently SasukexNaruto; SasukexSakura;

**LISTENING TO**: 君の僕にている (You are similar to me) Gundum Seed Song

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: Ok, let me explain what a choice fanfic means. I don't know if there is other people who had done it or not, but if there is, I apologize because I didn't know that you are using this idea or not. Now, explanation will be below, this is just a chapter to let you see what is going on first.

----xxxx----

君の砕け散った夢の破片が

(**The broken pieces of your dream**)

忘れて輪いけない痛みとして刻まれて区

(**That I should never forget**)

歩み浜崎;Moments

----xxxx----

Chapter1; Bittersweet&Lovesick Differences

It was pouring.

Everywhere in Japan was raining heavily, and it was almost deserted. The sky was grey and gloomy, while thunder striked repeatedly. Naruto looked up at the sky from his place inside his workplace worriedly.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, there was this feeling in this heart that told him something big was gonna happen. It felt miserable, sad and it was as if a hand was squeezing his heart.

Those tanned hands gripped the mop handle tightly. Naruto didn't like this feeling, and it was horrible for him to continue working.

Uzumaki Naruto, who is that, you might ask. He is one of those that are lucky, seeing that he had a perfect job, a perfect salary and the best of all, the perfect boyfriend. And his boyfriend is called Uchiha Sasuke. Many girls wanted Sasuke, but Sasuke had chosen him instead, making the blonde very happy. 

Now the both of them are living together, and they are very happy together. Little did the blonde know that Kami had just twisted his life in a very sick and demented way. (A/N: Am I calling myself God like that…)

Orange sneakers splashed against puddles along the road, leading to the building near Ichiraku Ramen which was called home. Naruto dashed up the stairs to the second floor and to the end of the level.

His shadow fell onto the wooden door and slowly, his hand reached out to put the key in and opened the door. Walking in softly, Naruto saw that no one bothered to switch on the lights.

There was some light thumping from the room that he and Sasuke shared, and some soft moans could be heard. The constricted feeling Naruto had in his heart tightened, and the boy whimpered.

"Sasuke…?"

No one answered his call, and Naruto decided to open the door to the master room.

Lighting flashed just as Naruto had opened the door for some dramatic effects and that's when Naruto had seen them. And the 'them' meant Sasuke and Sakura, together rutting off like dead rabbits.

Fireworks bursted in Naruto's inner mind, and spots of whites were blurring his vision. The boy could barely see Sasuke and Sakura gasping and Sasuke was trying to pull his pants up to his thighs.

An impulse jerked his mind, and just coherent enough Naruto twisted his body and ran off. He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was fine. Just as long as he wasn't near that hell hole.

This is a nightmare. It was just a fucking nightmare, and when he wakes up, Sasuke will be beside, him and not be with that stupid girl.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, but nothing changed. The shocked look from Sasuke was burning into him. Sakura was still on the bed, clutching the bedding sheets. A lot of emotions were doing flip-flops inside him now, and Naruto just blindly ran.

Back at the apartment, Sasuke cursed as Naruto ran out of the apartment. Sakura was tugging on his arms begging for him to return to the bed and forget about Naruto. What's wrong with that fucking bitch!?

Sasuke growled as he jerked his hand off Sakura's and he ran out to the world, not bothering to grab an umbrella. Naruto was on his top priority now, and nothing else mattered.

Spotting Naruto in a distance, he called out to his blonde but Naruto didn't hear. The both of them had than ran to the main road. Woo, long stamina. Naruto was dashing across the road with Sasuke behind him when a car suddenly appeared out from nowhere.

At the top of the building, the authoress of this story giggled manically while holding an umbrella. The man inside the car screamed as he tried to step on the brakes but end up stepping on the accelerator.

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned back, hoping that he would reach it in time. As for Sasuke, he had tried to move his legs. Keyword, TRIED TO. The blinding light came closer and closer and for the first time in his life, Sasuke had felt the Death god's knife parting the air and reaching for him.

--------

Lights blinded Sasuke, and the raven suddenly remembered Neji and his fate-telling cards. Damm it all and the boy closed his eyes for the oncoming impact, only to feel a rush of air and a loud bang. His ass hit the cold and wet road and Sasuke gasped.

Black eyes opened in time to see a turf of blond fly past him and the car accelerating forward, pushing Naruto towards the post lamp and crushing the boy and the metal.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

It was as if he could feel the pain Naruto was going through right now, the anguish that Naruto was bottling up. Blood was everywhere around him, and the driver seemed to have knocked his head against the dashboard and had fainted.

The car bursted into flames, and Sasuke barely had enough time to drag Naruto out to the safe zone until the car exploded. The man could go and rot his body away, Sasuke didn't care.

Looking down at his blonde in his arms right now, Sasuke felt dark and grey. It was as if those dementors from the Harry Potter movie had just come and sucked his soul out of him.

His sunshine…his lover…his reason was now near to death, and had passed out.

Sasuke didn't want to believe this.

It was as if a start of a nightmare, a dark nightmare, had begun and everything was happening too fast. The Uchiha youngster touched Naruto's forehead, and was jolted by the drastically falling temperature.

This wasn't happening. This ain't happening at all. The rain did no help to warm up Naruto, pouring its tears onto the boys. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, pressing his body close to the unconscious boy, hoping to pass some body warmth to him. He hadn't felt this desperate ever since he was a kindergarten

kid.

"Naruto, you have to wake up now…I am sorry…You have to wake up, please don't play with me now, this is important…WAKE UP!!"

--------

Suddenly a red ambulance with a silver leaf carved into it screeched into the avenue and stopped in front of the two teens. The door opened to reveal Tsunade, Naruto's grandmother, and the nurses and doctors.

Apparently, Jiraiya had been off to Naruto's house, and had seen the two of them running out of the house. The car crash had happened almost immediately and Jiraiya called for Tsunade's hospital hotline.

"This is bad, Naruto is in critical condition! To the A&E right now! You, go hook the lines up and try pumping him to get his heart moving! Over there, don't dawdle! Call the rest and tell them to get blood bags ready!" Tsunade had been flustered while she tried to hear for Naruto's faint heartbeat.

The boy had been near the brink of death, and if he is not gonna receive any medical treatment, he will fall down to hell.

Tsunade than reached out for Naruto, but than was met in a dead lock. She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "Let go now, Sasuke! I've no time to play with you, Naruto needs to be saved now or he'll die!" The Uchiha still didn't let go.

"Naruto's mine, you bitch! No one can take him away from me, NO ONE! HE'S MINE!! BACK OFF FROM HIM, YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!"

Tsunade gritted her teeth and snapped her fingers. This calls for the desperate measures, and Tsunade's hate for the Uchihas bratty behavior increased by ten-folds.

Some male nurses rushed up and held back Sasuke while Tsunade carried him up to a stretcher. Sasuke had fought, clawed, screamed, bite, kicked but the nurses didn't let go and had sedated him.

"NO!! DON'T SEPARATE ME FROM MY NARUTO!! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM NOW!! LET ME GO!! Let me goo……"

Darkness over took his mind, and Sasuke slipped in and out of consciousness, trying his hardest to slip away from those sonfonagun. Who do they think they are!? Trying to snatch HIS Naruto away from him!

Seeing Naruto's stupid grin in his mind, Sasuke finally lost to the darkness; the rain beating the ground around them.

Throughout, Sakura had watched the scene. She gritted her teeth before leaving the scene immediately.

----xxxx----

触れるのお恐れて

(**Setting sharp thorns around**)

鋭いとげ張り巡らせる

(**For the fear of being touched**)

歩み浜崎; Moments

----xxxx----

**AUTHORESS NOTES**: Ok, the explanation will start now. For a choice fanfic, it is almost like playing a game. You have the right to choose what path the main character, Naruto, is going to take and you have the right to pair up Naruto with the one you favor more. Example; NejixNaruto I will show a live example below.

**EXAMPLE**** DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT**

_Naruto looked around aimlessly while walking around the streets for hours already. He still couldn't see the familiar loom of his house. Maybe he should call the old hag and tell her to pick him up. But the old hag was overseas! Arg._

_Wait a minute. _

_Kiba once said that he lived along this district, so maybe Naruto could bunk in with him before working a solution the next day, yeah! Just as Naruto was about to whip out his phone, a car honking suddenly startled him._

_Turning his head, Naruto saw not only a familiar car, but also a familiar face. It was Neji. "Naruto, what are you doing walking around aimlessly along these streets alone?" Naruto scratched his head and answered sheepishly. "Well, I got lost."_

_Neji sighed before smirking. Uh, Neji plus smirking equals to something. "If you like, you could stay over at my house and I'll give you a ride tomorrow. I am sure my parents are out and I am sure Hinata-sama wouldn't mind at all." _

"_Ahh, why not send me back home now?"_

"_I am low on gas."_

"_Oh…I see." _

_Should Naruto follow Neji? Or should he decline Neji's offer and call Kiba instead?_

A: _Follow Neji back to the Hyuuga household_

B:_ Call Kiba and decline Neji politely_

**END EXAMPLE**

This is when you'll have to choose. Majority wins, so it will be almost like a poll for everyone. Also, please remember to be considerate as I will only resume the next chapter after I've rounded out everybody's choices.

If you still don't understand, you can either PM me or you can download a game and see it out for yourself. Since this is a yaoi fanfic, I can recommend you some games. You can go to my profile page and go to aarinfantasy and check out their BL games. I've played Silver Chaos and Gakuen Heaven games. It was quite interesting. (:

Well, I hope that you will like this plot and this baseline! This chapter is only a reader to tell you what happened roughly. The choosing poll will start at the next chapter. Let's say that this chapter, you will have a choice of choosing:

A: You want the choosing and voting plot

B: You want a normal fanfic

Please do R&R to tell me your feelings! xD


End file.
